Time Travel
by MageNellofGalla
Summary: One-Shot. Kel is feeling very Nostalgic. Completely revised.


The young knight commander looked out of her window from the sill, staring longingly at the celebration being held in the town square. The harvest was plentiful that year and they no longer needed to worry about starving.

She cursed her useless leg. This was one of those times that she wondered what it'd be like to have the gift; if she had the power to heal herself. Then maybe, she could've joined in the festivities; she could've been dancing with the women out there at that moment.

But she had to endure. That was what she believed in: pain will make you stronger.

A sound rang throughout the town, making her shake her head from the glassy look in her eyes. It was a familiar voice, a familiar tune as well.

"Tobe," she sighed under her breath. Only he could produce such a sweet sound. But that wasn't what made the stab in her heart. She _knew_ that song. Her mother used to sing it to her as a lullaby.

Listening to the lyrics now, she noticed that it isn't really an appropriate lullaby. The hazel-eyed knight laughed. The song was actually about two lovers killing themselves –one from sadness and the other from guilt.

The rest of the crowd joined in. It was very popular in the north; it wasn't surprising when the whole village joined in.

She couldn't explain it. Kel didn't know why tears threatened to escape her eyes. Maybe the room was just really dry or she was crying tears of joy. But that wasn't how it felt –and besides, she usually didn't cry at all, let alone tears of _joy_.

She wiped them away angrily. Years ago, it used to be that she could keep herself from crying; bottle it all up. But that was _years ago_ and those years could not be brought back.

A knock sounded on her door. "Kel?" It was Neal's voice. "May I come in?"

"Go ahead," she yelled. "It hurts a bit to walk."

Sure enough, Neal walked in, tray in hand.

"We've got spiced chicken with soup today," he announced cheerily. His face fell when she wiped away stray tears from the corner of her eye. "Hey," he said, putting the tray down on the bed.

"What happened?" His arched eyebrows knit together in worry, green eyes glistening with the same emotion.

She shook her head and blinked the water back into her eyes. "It was nothing."

Neal rolled his eyes and went over to sit beside her. "You can't lie to me. I've known you for too long."

She sighed. "I don't know what's wrong."

He thought for a moment. "Is it the… leg?" Kel shook her head. "Is it because you can't join in the feast? We can fix that." She shook her head again.

"I heard Tobe sing and I just became…well, hysterical," she sighed.

"Well it is a pretty morbid song, Kel," he drawled. "I wouldn't be surprised if _I_ started crying myself."

Kel gave a chuckle. "No." She swatted at him. "My mother used to sing it to me as a child—When we went to the Islands. I asked her to sing it… to keep hold of home, I guess." Neal nodded in understanding. "And well, it makes me feel happy and sad at the same time. Is there a name for that?

He smiled. "Yes. It's called nostalgia." Kel blinked at him and he laughed. "Also known as homesickness. The feeling should go away when they stop singing. Now eat. That leg won't heal if you don't."

The healer offered his arm and Kel pushed it away. "I can walk by myself," she said, standing up. The knight winced and Neal automatically swept her off her feet, making her gasp in surprise.

"I told you that you can't walk," he scolded, shaking his head in disapproval. He set her down on the bed carefully. "Eat," he commanded, seating himself on the sheets. "I won't leave until you do."

Kel sighed and picked up the tray. Looking up at him through her eye lashes with every bite. When she finished, she dusted off her hands and put the tray aside. "There. I'm finished."

"Are you feeling better?" he asked.

She nodded. "Much."

"Good." He picked up the tray and stood up. "Talk into this," he gave her a conch shell with odd scriptures engraved on it, "if you want anything. I'll be right in the infirmary." She nodded and he turned to go.

The lady knight gripped his arm. "Wait." His head whipped around to face her. "Could you… set up a magical link with my mother and me? I'd like to speak with her," she said almost timidly. She actually wrung her fingers as she spoke.

He smiled warmly and nodded. "For you? Of course."

Kel's face broke into a grin. "Thanks, Neal."

"Oh, please," he drawled. "You saved my life. This is the least I could do." He set the tray down on her bedside table and sat in front of the hearth, legs crossed. Kel watched intently as his lips moved silently with the magic words. He threw something into the fire and a picture formed in the fire. It was her mother.

"Lady Ilane?" Neal called, trying to catch her attention. "Lady Ilane?"

The Baroness' eyes darted toward her fire and her eyes widened at the sight of Neal and Kel. "Keladry!" she exclaimed, getting up from her seat to peer into the fire. "And Neal! How goes all?"

"I'm fine, Lady Ilane," Neal said politely.

She swatted at her face. "Drop the 'Lady'. I'm plain old Ilane."

"Actually, I was just leaving." He turned to address Kel. "Just pour water on it to stop the link. Get well soon." And with that, he stood and left with the long overdue tray.

She winced when she tried to get out of bed and make it to the fire.

"Keladry, you don't need to get out of bed. Unless you can't hear me, that is." She took a chair and set in front of her hearth.

Kel simply let her legs fall over the side of her bed and sat up. "We're fine, Mama," she said. "Just a broken leg. Nothing unusual."

"Nothing unusual, indeed," she reprimanded. "Don't overwork yourself, Kel. It kills me to see you hurt."

"Actually, Mama. I asked Neal to set up this link because I wanted you to sing me that lullaby… about that suicidal couple," she said only loud enough so that her mother could hear. "I mean, if you have nothing better to do." Kel looked at her feet. She felt four years-old all over again.

Ilane smiled, eyes glistening with unshed tears. "Kel, are you sure? That's a very depressing song." She nodded. "Well my schedule just got completely erased. I'd love to sing for you."

Kel smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Mama."

Her mother's voice wasn't as good as Tobe's but it was _her_ voice and that was all that mattered. Sure, she couldn't bring those years back. But that didn't mean she couldn't time travel.

* * *

><p>Neal smiled from the other side of Kel's door as he heard a voice sing the song Tobe had sung not so long ago. "Of course," he said under his breath. "What better way to cure homesickness than to go back home?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Hi! I got a review saying that it had a lot of plot holes and when I reread it, I thought to myself **_**Wow. Why'd I post it when I didn't even proofread it? **_

**So here is the completely revised version of 'Time Travel.' I hope it's okay. Please tell me your thoughts. Any constructive criticism is welcome, encouraged in fact. Thank you so much for reading! I love you although I don't know you. :3**

**Good Bye! May your life be long and prosperous.**

**Warmest Regards,**

**Nell**


End file.
